1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera and to an operation unit thereof.
2. Related Background Art
Operation devices for setting picture factors and so on in a conventional camera are of the following two types:
The first type is called a "mechanical camera" mainly intended for professional photographers. In such a mechanical camera, an operation device mounted in the camera for setting picture factors is generally a rotary dial whose position is continuously changed. The mechanical camera has advantages of being capable of quickly conducting various setting operations, of recognizing set conditions, such as picture factors, at a glance, and so on.
On the other hand, what is called a "button operation camera" is mainly intended for general users and sets picture factors and so on by manipulating a button. Such a button operation camera is excellent in the sense that various picture functions can be provided without making the camera itself big. This is true because the only devices which are necessary outside the camera are a mechanism for detecting on/off of an electrical contact and a display for displaying set values. Therefore, the button operation camera is superior to the mechanical camera in the categories of view of price and the number of specifications (functions capable of being set).
However, the above conventional cameras have the following problems.
The button operation camera mainly used by general photographers has sufficient specifications. However, as the photographer becomes skilled in taking pictures, the following problems arise: since a picture factor cannot be set in one operation, it is difficult to quickly take a picture, and since many functions are usually not used, the photographer has a feeling that the camera is overly expensive. Therefore, when the photographer is skilled, the necessity of buying the above mechanical camera is likely to arise, which is the disadvantage of the button operation camera.
On the contrary, a professional photographer must sometimes take photographs out of the specification range of the mechanical camera. In such a case, it is necessary to add the above-mentioned button operation camera.